A long long time ago I can still remember
by Ilma
Summary: Contains different one shots - Reviews are always appreciated :-
1. Chapter 1

**AN:_ ..._no not how the music used to play, but when the stories on this board weren't full of Mary Sues and such...**

**This story consists of various types of Titanic fan fiction stories.**

**Everyone, who doesn't like that kind of humour, please just leave it out. **

**It's my way of telling people – _think before you write or your story will get just as ridiculous as sadly many on this board are now._**

**But believe me even more to blame are the people who are always writing - _what a great a story, awesome and such_ - to kind to these.**

**Hey, hey, even if this story might not be very nice, I still love reviews :-)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Type 1: Jack and Rose survive.<strong>_

_On the Titanic_

Ruth: You must marry. We don't have money. I won't allow you to see that poor boy again.

Rose: Mother, you can't tell me anything. I love Jack.

_Ruth meanwhile ties her corset. _

Ruth: Cal is a rich man. You wouldn't find anyone better.

Rose: But I hate him. Doesn't that matter to you?

_Ruth sneers._

Ruth: The discussion is over. I don't intend to live on the streets.

* * *

><p><em>In the Atlantic<em>

Rose: I feel so cold.

Jack wracks his brain.

_How can she be cold, when I'm the one in the water?_

_Damn script._

Jack already shivering: You've to survive…bla bla…go on…

_Actually, which idiot wrote that lines? I can't even breathe normally._

_Where's the director?_

Rose: Oh no Jack, you can't be dead.

_Crys._

Barely alive Jack is able to make a signal with his hand. Rose is so happy that she almost drowns him.

However, finally Jack is saved and taken to an infirmary.

* * *

><p><em>Afterwards on the Carpathia<em>

Ruth: Oh, my daughter is dead – oh no. Why did she die?

_Well Ruth how can a person die on a sinking ship? _

Molly: Maybe, because of the icy waters?

Ruth: No, no, no. My poor daughter…

* * *

><p>Cal tries to find Rose in third class. However he's too stupid to go to the infirmary and never sees her.<p>

A look around is enough for him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Jack and Rose<em>

Rose/Jack: I'm so happy you survived.

_Kiss, kiss, kiss, while nurse stands aside._

Nurse: Mr. Dawson, you've serious pneumonia. You can't kiss her like that. You shouldn't even be able to move like that.

_Wonders about strange script._

_Jack barely alive still manages to tend to Rose._

Jack: Don't worry about Cal.

_Just everything is sooo happy and oh funny._

Rose: I wonder what happened to my mother.

Jack: Why don't we go and look? She hates me, but I don't care.

_Kiss, kiss, kiss…almost leading to sleeping with each other._

_Obviously the other hundred survivors around them don't seem to mind._

Nurse: Want to have a separate room?

Rose: Is this possible?

Nurse: No, I was joking.

_Laughs._

Man besides them: Are you married?

Jack/Rose: No.

_Look at each other._

_Laugh._

Man: No, problem, unmarried couples kissing in front of everyone are quite normal in early twentieth century.

After an hour Jack is all well.

No wonder with these kisses.

Finally Jack and Rose decide to tell Ruth everything.

* * *

><p>Cal doesn't see them or hear them though they're dancing around happily.<p>

_The ship seems to be bigger than the Titanic._

Ruth: Oh you survived. I'm so happy.

_Hugs her…_

_Somehow there doesn't seem to be a money problem anymore._

_And where's Cal?_

_He seems to have disappeared from the ship._

_Jack, Rose, Ruth decide to live with each other._

Ruth: It doesn't matter at all that we're now living in a nine square metres flat (about 96 square feet) and that we're all poor now. Jack is just the right one for you.

_Rose is thinking._

_Now she is wondering about the strange script._

Rose: What about Cal?

Ruth: Who's Cal?

_Ruth hugs Jack instead._

_They're dancing around._

Afterwards they live happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. By the way I'm aware that most authors here are really young. That doesn't mean however, no one should complain about their stories. We're here for criticism anyway. Anyone, who can't live with that, should better be stopping to write a story at all.**

**There're some of this age gap (13-16), who really do better, than others.**

**I can see that some are really trying...however other's are just more or less trolling-down (is there such a word in English?) this forum, albeit with no bad intention...but still not caring about historical facts, logic etc.**

**Now, here's the second type.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Type 2 – Rose, the starlet<em>**

_Rose Dewitt Bukater steps of the Carpathia. An officer comes._

Officer: What's your name?

Rose: Rose…Rose Dawson.

_Yeah, I'm free now. Free of my goddamned family and fiancé, who just provided a home for me._

Now, one would think that Rose, the first class girl, has trouble adjusting to her new live.

However, nothing of that kind is happening.

Rose discovers the diamond and the money.

_I won't live of Cal's money._

Right, true, better starve to death?

Rose is going around the streets, still in her Titanic attire. No one seems to wonder, about a woman out alone in the dark.

_In 1912 only prostitutes would be out alone at this time of the day._

* * *

><p><em>Finally Rose comes to a house.<em>

Again no one is wondering or asking her questions.

_What's that damn scripts even worth for?_

Old woman: Oh, you poor dear. Come in and spend the nights here.

Rose of course doesn't have to pay.

Rose is awfully depressed.

_My poor, lovely Jack is dead._

_Crys and angsts, some three chapters long…or even more…_

Landlady comes…

Rose decides to tell her the truth.

Rose: I've to surived the Titanic, lost a loved one.

_Cry, hurt, cry, etc._

_Woman hugs her._

_She's a lot like Molly Brown. In fact there're only two types of woman, caring one like Molly Brown and none caring like ones like Ruth._

Woman: You poor dear. You may stay here as long as you want.

_I won't charge you any money, albeit I'm nearly starving myself, but the author prevents me from acting like a normal landlady would._

* * *

><p><em>Next day, Rose goes out and sees a sign at the theatre. <em>

_Help wanted._

Director: Got any experience?

Rose: No.

Director: Quite normal, I'd say.

A minute later she's got the job.

And that with no working experience.

The director is seemingly smitten by her looks.

* * *

><p><em>A week later, Rose is cleaning up the theatre.<em>

_Standing on the podium, she's playing Juliet._

Rose: Oh, Romeo, Romeo…

Director hears her.

Director: Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!

_Claps his hands._

_Is totally stunned._

What a talent!

Never to be heard of.

Now that can't be wasted.

Rose laughs and is so happy.

Finally someone sees what's really in her.

Screw the fact that there hundreds of starving artists outside, certainly better than her.

Also, Anne, the girl, who has worked hard to become Juliet, has nothing against stepping down.

_All, because, Rose is so gorgeous and beautiful and talented…_

Anne: You deserve this part.

_Did I really just say that?_

_Those lines don't make any sense. _

Afterwards the landlady disappears from view, not to be heard of again.

* * *

><p>Rose is becoming a great known actress all over the world.<p>

Just her mother and Cal never hear of her.

They're totally alien and obviously never read society papers.

_Rose still constantly things about Jack…_

Finally she realizes, she's pregnant…

Rose: I'm so happy. I've a part of Jack growing inside me.

What a great achievement!

Pregnant out-of-wedlock in early twentieth century…

Certainly the director would throw her out.

But none of that!

_People all around congratulate her._

Rose can indeed be happy.

Director: Oh Rose, I'm so happy for you…you're such a nice woman…

_I've to say that lines, despite them not making any sense at all._

_Hugs her, while they're dancing around…_

Eventually the director omits his love to her.

Director: Please marry me.

Rose is still in love with Jack however.

_Thinks._

Now practically thinking, Jack won't come back from the dead…

_Or…?_

_Hmm?_

No, he's really dead.

_At least in this story…_

Rose eventually marries the director, called something Calvert. First name is not important.

The child is born and being loved, because it's the connection with Jack.

Director wracking his brains.

_Shouldn't I be jealous that my wife is still thinking of a dead man?_

_Damn script, that prevents me from doing anything._

Now from then on Rose slowly falls for him…

But not without forgetting Jack…

* * *

><p><em>Some months later, Rose has her baby.<em>

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, who resembles her father…

Rose holds her baby: My lovely one…

_Smiles._

The director is not at all jealous.

No one is questioning her about the fact that the baby appears, some four months after the wedding.

Quite a short pregnancy…

_Who cares?_

_Rose tours Europe and the world._

Again her mother never hears of her.

She can go to Europe during the war…and…she also good at singing…

Everyone loves her...

Only her mother...

* * *

><p>Some eighty years later, Rose is dying.<p>

Returning to Jack in heaven.

Now they live happily ever after.


End file.
